


Deal

by SilverMidnight



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMidnight/pseuds/SilverMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war ends Harry decides to put everything behind him as he tries to help others move on too. He should have known Severus Snape wouldn't be so easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal

**Author's Note:**

> So someone asked me to do a Severus Snape/Harry Potter story. I hope this is what they wanted, but I'm not sure! Any case I'm happy with it!
> 
> Also, I know I've said this before, but I've started a Facebook page called SilverMidnight52 (this is actually where I got this prompt from so I am listening!). I believe this will be an easier way for us to communicate and for you to get a say when I have questions.

"Out of everything you've done this has got to be the stupidest, Harry," Ron glared at his best friend.

"I wouldn't take it that far," Harry shrugged putting his cup down, "It's just for awhile to make sure he's not a danger."

Ron threw his arms up at the mans tone. It was like he had truly lost his mind. Alright, so it wasn't the first time, not by a long shot, but this one had truly been one of the strangest and downright stupidest he'd ever done.

Yes, the war was over and everything was slowly getting back to normal. That didn't mean that everyone was happy about Harry's victory. A year later and they were still trying to gather up all the Death Eater's and bring them to justice.

Something that Ron, and basically everybody else, was quite happy with. Except for the small fact of Harry James Potter. The man had already spoken at the Malfoy's trial to get them a lighter sentence. This though was just ridiculous.

Severus Snape was finally getting out of the hospital after this run in with Voldemort's snake. Harry thought it was a  _brilliant_  idea to have the former Professor stay at his home until they were sure that he was no longer working for the Dark Lord.

"Harry," Hermione sighed sitting next tot he man, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"He saved me, Hermione," Harry shook his head.

"He also made your life a living hell in school!" Ron exclaimed.

Sighing Harry walked to the kitchen sink. He knew that it made no sense, but he had to do it. There was just something about Snape that had him confused. There was something that the older man was hiding and he needed to know.

Ron and Hermione were right. Inviting Snape to stay at his home was stupid. The man had been nothing but horrible to him for seven years. You'd think that woul be enough of a reason to stay away. Not for Harry. It actually drew him closer to the older man.

"He's going to be here soon," Harry finally turned back around.

"Then we're leaving," Ron reached out to take Hermione's hand.

"Ron," Hermione glared.

"The last thing I want is to see that man again. Please, Hermione?"

Hearing the tone in the ginger's voice Hermione looked at Harry. The man shrugged offereing her a half smile. He knew how the other man couldbe and with how much he hated Snape... He couldn't really blame him.

As the two left Harry let his shoulders sag. He had known that no one was going to like what he was doing, but he didn't expect this big of a reaction. Still, he had given the man his word and he wasn't going to back on it.

Shaking his head the man went into the living room and sat down. All he knew about Snape's arrival was that it was supposed to be before six o'clock at night. Looking at the clock that left another four hours of waiting.

Picking up a book that he had been halfway reading for days. Harry took a deep breath. He had no idea why he was so worried, but it felt like his stomach were in knots. Maybe everyone was right. Maybe this was a horrible idea he had.

The man tried to focus on the words, but he felt himself looking over at the clock. One hour passed. Then two hours passed. Then three hours passed. Just as the clock was about to move to the six o'clock position a knock echoed through the house.

Darting his eyes around Harry felt his heart speed up. His movements were slow as he went to the front door. There was no time left for him to say no now. Snape would be his houseguest for the forseeable future.

Taking a deep breath Harry opened the door only to freeze. There Severus Snape stood, but he looked nothing the like Professor that he had known. No, he looked...

For once the man wasn't wearing black. It looked like he had been forced to wear clothes the hospital had given him. Harry had to admit seeing him in light blue was an oddly pleasent site. One he had no idea what to think about.

Ron hadn't been wrong when he said Snape made life hell. Harry knew that. Though people seemed to think that he had lost his mind. Maybe he had. He just didn't want to see the man suffer anymore than he already had.

Maybe it wasn't his place to help him, but Harry had seen the pain in his eyes when his Mother died and how his Father and his friends had tortured him. Harry felt like he owed it to him to at least give him a chance to have a life outside of the war.

"Profess-" Harry started to greet, "Umm..."

"Potter," Snape cocked an eyebrow.

"Snape?"

The oler man rolled his eyes, but nodded his head. For some reason when the Gryffindor envisioned their meeting it wasn't nearly as awkward. Though there was still glaring involved so he hadn't been completely wrong. A first when it came to Snape.

Okay, so Harry wasn't completely wrong about the man either, but that was besides the point. The war was over and it was time for a new start for everyone that was willing. Obviously the older man was willing. At least he hoped he was.

"Come in," Harry finally offered after a moment, "I was about to start supper. Are you hungry?"

"No," Snape spoke coldly, "I wish to see my chambers."

Sighing Harry motioned towards the stairs and started up. He had knonw that it would be difficult for the two of them to get along. Still, he had hope that things had changed at least a little. He really did want things to change between us.

"I had hoped things would be different," Harry said outside his bedroom.

"I've been poked and prodded for months with no rest," Snape glared at the younger man, "Had Auror after Auror question me about everything that has been happening since the war began. I am tired and wish for nothing more than a night of peace and quiet. Is that possible?"

"Sorry. I'll...I'll see you in the morning."

Without saying anything else Harry left the older man alone. His voice had this edge to it that was totally different than his normal edge. No, this one was almost desperate. Like he was close to completely breaking down. Something neither of them wanted.

Going downstairs and into the kitchen Harry stopped in front of the sink and sighed. How was it the ex-Professor was here for less than five minutes and he already had the younger man feeling like a complete and total moron.

Moving to the fridge Harry pulled out the meat that he had gotten out for dinner. Shaking his head he put it back and took out some leftovers from the weekly Weasley dinner. It was better than nothing and since he didn't feel like doing much anymore.

After warming up the food he went back into the living room and picked up the book once more. It looked like tonight would be another silent, lonely night. Not as if that was different from any other night lately.

Maybe that was why he had said yes to Snape staying with him. Harry was so tired of being alone. Ron and Hermione were together and happy, Ginny and Seamus were as well, and he could only spend so much time with Mrs and Mr. Weasley.

Honestly he was just so tired of everyone having someone and his mind somehow thought that Snape would be the perfect person for that. There were points in time that he truly hated his mind. That and he thought Snape was right. He was a moron.

Harry had no idea how long he ended up sitting there, but before long he was yawning and decided bed was calling his name. With a shake of his head to clear out the cobwebs he started up to his room only to stop in front of Snape's partically opened door.

Looking back and forth at the empty hallway Harry took a deep breath before steping closer. Gently pushing the door open he peeked his head in only for his eyes to widen. Whatever he was expecting this wasn't even close the being on the list.

Snape had lit a handful of candles around the room before he fell asleep. The light flickered and danced around the small area dragging the younger mans eyes down until they landed on the figure that was fast asleep on the bed.

The older man had slipped out of his shoes and shirt before falling on top of the covers. Harry's mouth went dry as the candle light danced over the pale skin of his back. That should not look as tempting as it did, but he couldn't stop himself from wanting.

All the robes Snape always wore seemed to cover this litle, muscular body. He had no idea why he'd cover that up. He'd have half the student body doing whatever he wanted if they knew what he looked like without his shirt on.

"What, Potter?" the mans deep voice growled out.

"I..." Harry started not knowing what to say, "The door...I should...Bye!"

Harry turned around and took a step into the hallway out for a hand to grab his wrist. Spinning around Harry found himself staring at the older mans chest wondering how he moved so quickly. Swallowing roughly green eyes quickly darted up until he was staring into the blackness of the older mans.

"What did you need, Potter?" Snape questioned tiredly.

"No-Nothing," Harry shook his head.

The ex-Professor continued to stare at the younger man the hand on his wrist flexing slightly. Still, he didn't let go. Harry's heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest the longer he stood there. What the hell was wrong with him? This was Snape!

Never before had Harry thought about the older man in a sexual way. Except for thef act that his voie seemed to resinate in him sending shivers up his spine every time he heard it. He didn't think anyone could fault him for that. His voice was amazing.

"Then why did you come in?" Snape took a step closer to the Gryffindor.

"The door was open," Harry tried.

"And you thought...What? Or are you back to not thinking at all?"

"I think!"

"And what were you  _thinking_  when you came in? Or when you agreed to let me stay here?"

"I was... Shouldn't you just be happy to not be in Azkaban?"

"Nothing is free, Potter. Why did you agree to this?

Staring at the older man Harry opened his mouth ready to tell the man exactly where to go only to freeze. He had no idea what he was supposed to say and the truth was absolutely a no go. Telling him that he was so desperate for company he'd take the guy that he hated would not be good.

Closing his mouth Harry looked down only for his eyes to dart back up. How could this one man be so good at getting under his skin? A few words and a glare and he was practically tripping over himself trying to... He didn't even know anymore.

Snape should hold no power over Harry anymore. He was an adult and this was his home. Still, he let the older man have this power over him and he had no idea why. Maybe the whole thing was a bad idea. He seemed to be good at those.

Locking eyes with Snape once more Harry wondered just how stupid he could be. Based off the past it was really stupid. What would be the worst thing that could happen if he decided to do one of the stupidest things he'd ever done? A lot really, but when had that stopped him?

Reaching up with a shaky hand Harry placed a hand on the side of his face. Black eyes widened slightly as the younger man pulled the man down. Harry's eyes slipped shut as their lips met. A soft sigh slipped from him. It was stupid and he was waiting for the man to curse him. Still it was worth it.

Snape was completely still as Harry kissed him. His lips were dry and cracked, but he still couldn't believe that he was kissing the ex-Professor. Even with him not moving it was one of the best kisses that he'd ever been involved in.

Slowly Harry started to pull away only for a strong hand to tangle in his hair. The younger man gasped at the feeling of the other mans lips finally moving against his. Now that his lips were moving Harry realized just how wonderful of a kisser he was.

"You really are stupid, aren't you, Potter?" Snape smirked pulling away.

"Snape," I panted gripping his shoulders tightly.

The older man smirked darkly his hands moving so they were on his wrists. Gripping them tightly he moved them down so they were resting at his sides. Harry swallowed at the look in Snape's eyes. It was one that he never thought he'd see.

"Is that what you want, Potter?" Snape spoke his hand coming upp to run over his chest, "You wanted me here so I could...Take care of you?"

His voice dropped into a growl as he finished the sentence. If Harry thought his voice was sexy before... Harry's dick twitched in his trousers drawing a whimper from his lips. He wanted to deny the accusation, but something stopped him.

"Yes," Harry found himself saying without thought.

Snape stared at Harry in shock and confusion before the smirk came back. Harry could tell that he knew the younger man was lying. That didn't seem to stop him from moving his hands so they were under Harry's shirt. A shiver ran up his spine feeling his fingers on his bare skin.

Fro some reason Harry was expecting the mans hands to have a coldness to them, but they didn't. No, in fact, they were so hot that they felt like they were practically burning the younger man. That should not be as hot as he thought it was.

"Really, Potter?" Snape chuckled darkly, "You expect me to exchange favors for food and board? Has the war changed you that much?"

"Shut up," Hary responded grabbing the back of his head.

Dragging the man down Harry kissed him once more. A hand moved down to cradle his lower back pullin him against the older man roughly. He was plastered against him letting him feel every inch of the surprisingly attractive body of his ex-Professor.

Harry's nails dug into the flesh of his back dragging down causing the man to growl. A tongue pushed past his lips mapping out his mouth. Moaning loudly Harry tried to move closer to him only for him to pull back and push him onto the bed.

"Tell me, Potter," Snape grinned not unlike a shark, "What exactly do you want me to do?"

Groaning loudly Harry pulled off his shirt and started to take of his jeans only for his hands to stop him before he got the zipper down. The older man made a disapproving sound before he stripped him of his trousers and pants.

Black eyes roamed over the younger mans body causing him to shiver. No one had looked at him with so much raw lust before. Licking his lips Harry sat up running his hands over his chest. Without thinking I leaned forward licking at the exposed skin.

Snape's hand raked through his hair pulling him closer to the older mans body. His hands moved to his hips holding on tightly as his tongue traveled over his body. Green eyes fluttered shut as his tongue swirled around his navel.

"You are good at that," Snape sighed continuing to pet his hair.

Nodding his head Harry licked up his body stopping at his nipples. Tkaing one between his lips Harry sucked gently causing the older man to moan gently. It seemed Snape liked having his nipples played with. That was interesting.

The hand in his hair pulled Harry up his body. Moving willingly he let his tongue trace up his chest and neck before coming to a stop at his lips. Licking into his mouth the younger man pulled his tongue into his mouth sucking on it gnelty as he slid onto his knees.

Slightly calloused hands ran over his thighs pulling the Gryffindor until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Harry broke the kiss feeling as though he had no air in his lungs anymore. Snape seemed to have other ideas his head dropping between his legs nuzzling his cock.

"Oh," Harry gasped his legs falling open.

"Never had someone do this?" Snape stared up at the younger man a wicked light in his eyes.

"Been...Been awhile."

"Then I'll make sure you have something to remember."

Taking his dick into his mouth Snape almost instantly swallowed the cock down his throat. Harry knew he was slightly bigger than average, but not by much. It seemed that the older mand didn't have a gag reflex. How had he figured that out?

A loud groan slipped from Harry's throat as the tongue trailed the underside of his erection. Tangling his hand in the older mans hair Harry felt his head begin to bob slowly. Every time he drew up he'd let his tongue circle the head before dropping down and swallowing around him.

Without thinking Harry thrust up the tip of his tongue brushing agains the back of his throat. Harry started to pull back ready to apologize when the hands on his hips tightened. It seemed like the older man had no qualms with him doing that.

Falling back on the bed Harry's back arched at the delicious feeling of his mouth. A hand on his hip slowly rubbed at his hip before moving down to cup his ass. Gasping Harry tried to spread his legs wider as the fingers slowly started to trace of his hole.

Pushing down Harry tried to get he finger into him only for Snape to pull away fully. He felt his lips moving against his dick. It took a second to realize he was saying a spell, but soon a slicked finger pushed into the willing body.

Green eyes screwed shut at the painful stretch. He hadn't been joking when he said it had been a long time. Snape seemed to understand this because his lips wrapped arund his dick. The finger in the younger man moved slowly stretched him open.

It wasn't long before he was pushing back onto the finger and Snape was adding a second. Clenching his teeth against the pain he felt the older mans free hand gently massaging at his stomach. Feeling himself relax at the hands a third finger pushed into him.

"Snape," Harry ground out working himself back on the fingers before thrusting into his mouth.

There was just too much going on and Harry felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. Tossing his head back the younger man worked himself faster trying to get he man to move, to push him over the edge, but that was when he pulled away completely.

Snape moved up the willing body until they were face to face. Reaching up Harry brushed sweat slicked hair out of his eyes before kissing his lips. As they kissed Snape took the pillow from the head of the bed and placed it under the younger mans hips.

Breaking the kiss Snape stared into Harry's eyes as he took hold of his erection and pushed into him. The Gryffindor could feel the older man feeling him in the best of ways until he stopped. It took him a second before he realized the older man had filled him completely.

"Oh," Harry groaned his hands finding his shoulders and holding tightly.

The older man took hold of his hips slowly sliding out of him before pushing back in. His pace was so torturously slow he felt himself whimper. The younger man hadn't thought slow would be Snape's style, but torturing him sure was.

Licking his lips Harry watched black eyes follow the movement distractedly. Once he knew the older man had lost his consintration he used his strength to flip them over so he was on top of the ex-Professor. His cock slipped deeper inside his body causign him to scream softly.

"Finally figure out what you want?" Snape smirked.

"Something like that," Harry ground out circling his hips.

"Then take it, Potter."

Taking a deep breath Harry nodded his head in agreement. Placing his hands on the older mans chest he slowly lifted himself up before dropping down. His head went back as pleasure coursed through him. It was such an amazing feeling. Better than anything he'd been able to do to himself.

The sound of skin slapping together almost drown out the pleasureful noises Snape was making. They sounded so beautiful. Harry had to hear them. There had to be a way to get him to lose the control he held on to.

Leaning down Harry took the mans nipple as my hips kept rocking. Snape let out a low growl flipping them over once more and thrusting into him harshly. Gasping Harrying clawed at his back as he set a punishing pace causing the headboard to hit the wall.

Grabbing the back of his head Harry pulled him into a heated kiss though it eneded with them mostly just panting into each other mouths. Harry couldn't say he minded though. As long as that cock was thrusting inside of him he couldn't really think at all.

A skilled hand wrapped around his erection tightly. He used the force of this thrusts drive him ito his fist and it didn't take long before Harry was spilling into Snape's hand. Yelling out the older mans name he fell limp on to the bed as he kept moving.

"Please," Harry whimpered, "Please."

"Please, what, Potter?" Snape panted out.

"Come."

That seemed to be enough for the older man because suddely the Gryffindor felt him spilling inside of him. Moaning Harry pulled him down on to him as he shook. Slowly he came down from his high and pulled out of my body his spine stiff as a board.

"Already regret this?" Harry questioned feeling strangly hurt.

"Of all the things I've done in my life this doesn't deserve the title of regret," Snape rolled his eyes.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I hate being dirty. I'm going to bathe."

The older man got up and started to make his way into the washroom. Harry didn't know why he felt so used in that moment but he did. It was just sex with Snape. A man that he should hate with every fiber of his being.

"If you're spending the night you should join me," the deep voice echoed from the other room.

A grin came to Harry's lips. It was wrong on so many levels, but he had never done anything like this before. Maybe it was time for him to do something for him and himself alone. Just this once.


End file.
